MapNotes (Fan's Update)
About Map Notes http://img122.exs.cx/img122/590/complete_map.th.jpg Map Notes is an AddOn that helps you keeping track of interesting locations in WoW and finding them again. For this purpose Map Notes offers two main functions: 1. Marking notes on the worldmap 2. Showing one of these notes on the minimap (see MiniNote) Beside these there are several other options to influence the appearance of the notes on the worldmap (Click on the thumbnail to see how a map could look after placeing several notes). Download Note: There is an extension to Map Notes called "Map Notes Gathering". *Obtain an updated version "Map Notes (Cont.)" from: http://curse-gaming.com/mod.php?addid=1285 *Obtain the base version from: http://www.curse-gaming.com/mod.php?addid=65 or http://www.wowinterface.com/downloads/fileinfo.php?id=3985 Installation Download the latest version and extract the archive in your "World Of Warcaft" folder. Note: There are some changes that are not in the documentation right now. Thanks for the bugfixes (they are included in 0.4.1 the .toc file was already changed in my version), but please don't post file links here, because this will mix up the versions and makes it nearly impossible for me to help people if they have problems. Please leave instead a bugreport on the CosmosUI.org Forums. Thanks again. First Steps http://img24.exs.cx/img24/8453/click3.jpg Left Click (On The Map) Left clicking on the map (or the player icon) opens the Map Notes menu (see picture above - Nr 1), if the click has not implied a zone change. In this menu you will find 4 different buttons: *'Create Note' This will open the Edit Menu and create a note at the position you clicked (clicking on the player icon results in the most accurate positioning of the MiniNote). *'Turn MiniNote Off' If the MiniNote is enabled this is one way to turn it off. *'Options' This opens the Options Menu. *'Cancel' Closes the menu. Additional note: A left click on a note also opens the menu, but "Create Note" won't be available. Clicking on the player icon may also result in "Create Note" disabled, if you are standing too close to an existing note. Move The Mouse Over A Note http://img122.exs.cx/img122/4505/tooltip.jpg Move the mouse over a note to see the tooltip with the information you entered. Right Click (On A Note) Right clicking on a note opens the other Map Notes menu (see picture above - Nr 2). Right clicking anywhere else results in zooming out. Here you will find the following buttons: *'Edit Note' This button opens the Edit Menu to change the note you clicked on. *'Set As MiniNote' Sets the note as the current MiniNote. *'Send Note' Opens the Send Menu. *'Delete Note' Deletes the note without further questioning. *'Cancel' Closes the Menu. Edit Menu http://img122.exs.cx/img122/7923/edit1.jpg With this menu you can create new notes and edit existing notes. #Select the icon style you want to use for your note. #Insert a title in the editbox and select a color in which it will be displayed in the tooltip. Additional note: The title field is mandatory, you cannot create a note without any title - to prevent this the "Save" button is disabled when the title field is empty. #Here you can insert additional information for your note and color it in one of the colors below the editbox. #Same as Nr 3. #'Save' Click here to save the changes (or to create the note). #'Cancel' Closes the Edit Menu and discards all changes. Options Menu http://img122.exs.cx/img122/8360/options.jpg Here you can adjust how Map Notes behaves in different situations. #If the checkbox in front of an iconstyle is checked the notes of this style will be displayed, otherwise they will be hidden. #Uses this options to specify if notes from your character should be visible and if notes from other characters should be visible. Additional notes: "your character" means notes created by a character with the same name as the character your playing with. All other notes (also your notes created when logged in as another character) will be threatened as "created by other characters". Notes are only shown if you enabled them in 1. too. #Uncheck these options to disable the red highlight of the last created note or the blue highlight of the note currently set as MiniNote #Uncheck the upper option to prevent receiving notes from other players. All incoming notes will then be declined. Additional note: You can override this option for one note by a Slash Command. In case the lower checkbox is checked Map Notes will decline incomming notes if they would leave less than 5 notes free. Additional notes: You can override this option for one note by a Slash Command. This checkbox is disabled if accept notes is turned off. #'Save' Click here to save the changes and close the Options Menu. #'Cancel' Closes the Options Menu and discards all changes. How To Use The MiniNote http://img122.exs.cx/img122/5038/mininote.jpg A MiniNote is a note placed on the minimap (see picture above). Moving the mouse over the MiniNote shows the title of the note. *To show one of your notes on the minimap goto the worldmap, right click on a note and choose "Set As MiniNote". *To hide the note on the Minimap, you can **goto the worldmap, left click and choose "Turn MiniNote Off". **use a Slash Command. Additional note: The MiniNote is not turned off when the original note is deleted, so you can set a MiniNote up without leaving a note on the map. Send Notes To Other Players http://img122.exs.cx/img122/5454/send_cosmos.jpg After clicking "Send Note" in the Map Notes Menu the Send Menu (see picture above) will show up. #Enter the name of the player you want to send a note. Additional note: Targeting the player before opening the worldmap will auto insert the name. #'Send To Player' Choose this options to send the note to the player entered above. Additional note: This notes can also be received by Carto+ users. #'Send To Party' This will send the note to the entire party. (No player name needs to be filled in.) #'Change Mode' This will bring up the other send modes: #*Send through whisper (picture): Sends a note to another player using whisper (cannot be received by Carto+ users). #*Get Slash Command (picture): Inserts a slash command in the editbox which can be highlighted and then copied to the clipboard. After this you can post it i.e. on a forum and other Map Notes users can insert this note by copying the slash command to the chatline. #'Cancel' Closes the menu. Slash Commands *'/mapnote' Only used to insert a Map Note by a slash command (which you can create in the Send Menu), for example you can use /mapnote c<2> z<10> x<0.320701> y<0.491480> t i1 i2<> cr i<0> tf<0> i1f<0> i2f<0> to get a note for the Entrance of Stormwind City on the map Elwynn Forest. **c<#> - continent number, based on the GetMapContinents() array on the English client **z<#> - zone number, based on the GetMapZones() array on the English client **x<#> - X coordinate, based on the GetPlayerMapPosition() function **y<#> - Y coordinate, based on the GetPlayerMapPosition() function **t - Title for the MapNote **i1 - first line of text displayed under the Title in the MapNote (Info 1) **i2 - second line of text displayed under the Title in the MapNote (Info 2) **cr - Creator of the MapNote **i<#> - icon to use for the MapNote, AddOns/MapNotes/POIIcons/Icon#.tga **tf<#> - color of the Title, AddOns/MapNotes/POIIcons/Color#.tga **i1f<#> - color of the Info 1 line (colors as above) **i1f<#> - color of the Info 2 line (colors as above) *'/onenote off, /allowonenote off, /aon off' Allows you to receive the next note, even if you have disabled receiving in the options. If invoked with no parameters, it will toggle the current state. *'/nextmininote off, /nextMiniNote off, /nmn off' Shows the next note you receive or insert by the slash command as MiniNote and insterts it in the map. If invoked with no parameters, it will toggle the current state. Additional note: This option does also effect notes created by /mapnote, /quicknote, /quicktloc *'/nextmininoteonly off, /nextMiniNoteOnly off, /nmno off' Like the one before, but doesn't instert the note into the map. Additional note: This option does also effect notes created by /mapnote, /quicknote, /quicktloc *'/mininoteoff, /MiniNoteOff, /mno' Turns the MiniNote off. *''' http://img122.exs.cx/img122/2177/mntloc.jpg /mntloc xx,yy''' Sets a Thottbot location on the map (see image). This note is not bound to the map you are currently on. Left click on it and select "Create New Note" to turn it into a standard note on the map you are viewing. Right click to turn it off (use "Delete Note") or to set it as your current MiniNote. Use it without argument to turn it off. *'/quicknote icon name, /qnote icon name' Adds a note at your current location, icon and name are optional (icon any number from 0 to 9), works with /nextMiniNote and /nextMiniNoteOnly *'/quicktloc xx,yy icon name, /qtloc xx,yy icon name' Addes a note on the map you are currently on at the given thottbot location, icon and name are optional (icon any number from 0 to 9), works with /nextMiniNote and /nextMiniNoteOnly Additional note: Argument must have 2 digits for x and y. I.e. use 09 instead of 9. Dependencies Map Notes is optionally dependant on Cosmos. It uses Cosmos for one of the send options. Map Notes also overrides some Carto+ functions if Carto+ is installed and will import Carto+ notes on startup. Counter Dependency: If you are using CTMod you will need to disble or delete CT_Mod's MapMod to use Map Notes. MapMod overrides it. Modifications Here are some useful mods for Map Notes. Map Notes Note Target Note Target creates a slash command that adds an extension to the excellent MapNotes AddOn which allows you to quickly note your current position, as well as some information on your current target. Useful for remembering the location of questgivers, trainers, flight masters, named mobs, types of critters, etc. /nt text or /notetarget text If the target is friendly, the icon will be green and contain the target's name. If the target is neutral (usually critters), the icon will be yellow and contain the target's name. If the target is hostile, the icon will be red and contain the target's name, level, elite/boss status, type (beast, humanoid, elemental, etc), and class (warrior, rogue, warlock, etc). If you type any text after the command, it will be added to the first optional text line in the note. For example, /nt Flight master, /nt Alchemy trainer, /nt has bodyguards, etc. Download the mod here and unzip it into your WoW directory. ----- RadarBlip This mod will add a MiniNote (aka Blip) whenever you hear coordinates in the form of "##, ##" on the LocalDefense channel. Download the mod here and unzip it into your WoW directory. Category: Cosmos AddOns